


Screwing The Law

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creampie, F/M, Handcuffs, Police Officer Jaune, Prostitute Kass, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: During a night patrol, Officer Jaune Arc comes across a young woman working the streets. He decides to teach her a lesson for breaking the law.





	Screwing The Law

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyoooooooooooooooo, I'm back at it with my trash lol :P Have a fun lil smut piece :P Huge thanks to DrunkDragon for beta reading this!! <3 Hope you enjoy it!

Jaune’s eyes scanned the dimly lit streets of Vale as he patrolled them in his police cruiser, it had been a relatively easy night. He only gave out one citation for a speeding driver, and after that, no one seemed to want to break the law. Not that he minded that - it just made his shift drag on. He quickly checked his watch and noted he only had ten minutes left before he could go home, so he decided to loop around downtown one last time before calling it a night.

As he turned the corner he spotted a blonde woman standing on the street. She was wearing a short black leather jacket and a skirt that matched, she also wore knee-high heeled-boots with fishnet stockings. It didn’t take a genius to know she was a prostitute, which on its own was not an illegal profession if it was done through a proper escort agency.

Street prostitution was a different matter.

He could have ignored her and let her carry on, but he if he let one go, he’d have to let them all go. Pulling up next to her, he rolled down the window as she turned to face him. She leaned down, resting her forearms on the car door and flashed him a smile. The red tube top she wore showed off her impressive cleavage, which garnered all of his attention and made her smirk.

“Hey there officer, like what you see?” she asked, biting her lip.

“That depends, how old are you miss?” he asked in reply, looking away from her chest to her lilac eyes.

“I’m old enough, sir, and I’m cheap too. I’m sure you’ve had a long,  _ hard _ and stressful night. I can help you there. Help you... unwind,” she said enticingly, his eyes falling back to her cleavage.

He wanted her, he knew he shouldn't but something about her made him want her like a man in the desert wanted water. “Get in,” he said with a commanding tone, unlocking the passenger door for her.

She walked around the front of his patrol car and hopped in, her short skirt hiked up as she sat down. Her thighs on full display for him, he knew he was going to have a hard time keeping his eyes on the road. Thankfully it didn’t take long for him to arrive back to his house. Not wanting his neighbours to see, he quickly walked her inside.

“So how much does one pay for your services?” He asked in a low husky voice as his fingertips began to dance across her neckline, shivers were sent down her spine.

“That depends,” she replied, her breath hitching as he placed his hands roughly on her hips, walking her slowly back towards his bedroom.

“On what?”

“Well if you fuck me real good, then maybe I won't charge you at all, sir,” she answered, her hands raking through the mess of blonde hair he had.

He didn’t say anything in response, only giving her a wicked smile as she bumped into his bed and fell onto it. She looked at him with excitement and bit her lip. “Take your clothes off,” he commanded.

She began removing her clothes, shedding the fabrics. Soon enough she was sitting naked on his bed, both of her hands out in front of herself. He placed her in cuffs before sitting down on the bed next to her. Guiding her so that she was laid over his lap, he began caressing her soft ass cheeks with his rough calloused hands.

“Such a naughty girl, selling yourself on the street like that,” he growled out. He spanked her hard on one cheek and then the other before dipping a few of his fingers in her already wet crease.

She moaned a little at the intrusion, but much to her dismay he removed his fingers. He was going to make her beg for him. He spanked her again and then slipped his fingers back in, he repeated this process a few times. He got harder each time he spanked his plaything for the night, fully aware that she could feel his hardening rod poking into her bare stomach.

The sharp sounds of palm meeting smooth ass cheeks echoed throughout his room, with the occasional moan from her lips as he delved between her cheeks, stroking her tenderly. “Ahh fuck,” she groaned.

“So rude. Didn’t your mother ever teach you manners young lady?” he asked as he entwined his fingers through her soft golden hair before roughly tugging her head back so she was looking up at him. She just grinned at him in response.

Her scalp tingled at the roughness of his tugging, shooting a sensation of pleasure down her spine all the way to her nethers that were aching for satisfaction. He looked down to her plump ass, seeing the skin starting to go a lovely shade of red. Oh, how he wanted to bend down and sink his teeth into the perfect ass that lay across his lap, but he restrained himself.

“Go lay on your back,” he commanded. She nodded before making her way to his pillows, laying on her back with breasts on full display for him to ogle at.

Once she was in position, he removed a set of handcuffs from his utility belt and dangled them in front of her. She bit her lip at the mere thought of being cuffed to his bed. He smirked as he stalked towards her, leaning down to cuff one of her hands to one of the bedposts. He then opened his tableside drawer and produced a second set of handcuffs. Leaning over her, he cuffed her free hand to the opposite bedpost.

He started tracing his fingers all across her curvaceous body, flicking at her nipples every so often as to tease her. A quiet moan escaping her lips each time he made contact with the pink bits of her breasts. Goosebumps formed all over her body, gently squirming as his fingers made their way lower down her body.

His fingers then brushed along her lower abdomen, gently passing over the sensitive little nub she had. She moaned loudly, making him smirk. He then brought his lips to her neck, sucking and biting in areas that he knew would make her moan some more.

Again he sunk his digits into her wet folds, her eyes fluttering shut when he started moving them in and out. Her legs closed up around his hand in a desperate attempt to keep it where it was, he could feel she was getting close to orgasm. But he wouldn’t have any of that just yet. So he pulled his fingers out from her, a small whimper escaping her lips at the loss.

“Not so fast missy,” he whispered into her ear before nipping at it gently. “Beg for it.”

“Please, I need it,” she begged, writhing her hips up.

He didn’t reply, only sunk his fingers into her once more. She moaned after he re-entered her, his fingers thrusting. It didn’t take long for her to get close to climaxing, but again he removed his fingers from her warm sheath. “Argh fucking hell,” she growled.

He chuckled at her, she really was a little whore. Hell, he didn’t even bother to know what her name was, after tonight he wasn’t ever going to see her again. But even with the fun he’d been having with her, he was starting to get the need to unload his balls.

He pulled away from her neck so he was upright. With his free hand, he undid his belt then lowered the zipper on his pants, letting them fall slightly. His boxer briefs quickly followed allowing his hard member to spring free. Once again he pushed his fingers inside of her, a satisfied smile spreading across his face when he realized that she was practically dripping for him. He thrust his fingers in and out, edging her closer to orgasm. At the same time, he started jerking his cock with his other hand.

A loud moan escaped her lips, she was so close now. And again he pulled his fingers out. She was about to complain again but he quickly and skillfully pushed his throbbing cock into her sweet hole.

A euphoric feeling crashed over both of them simultaneously, she clenched around him instantly as she came around his thick cock. Her tightness milked him as he too came instantly, his hot seed flooding her womb. His vision flooded with blurriness as he rode out his orgasm. She moved her hips with the skills of a lap dancer, wanting to keep her orgasm going as long as she could.

With heavy breathes, he pulled himself from her, his cock glistening with the evidence of their respective orgasms. He quickly grabbed the keys to the handcuffs and freed her from them. He helped her get comfy with him as he pulled her into a cuddle and covered them with his duvet.

“That was, just...Wow,” Kass said as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Yeah, I have to admit that was an interesting roleplay, but I had fun,” he replied as he gently stroked her hair.

“Well you played your part perfectly, Officer Arc,” she said, giggling a little.

“Only the best for you, G'night,” he said as his eyes began to flutter shut. The handcuffs were definitely going to make another appearance in their lives at some point.

“Good night,” she replied, her eyes also shutting, allowing sleep to take over.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed it! if you did lemme know!! <3 <3


End file.
